List of characters in the Pokémon anime series
The following is list of the main and recurring characters from the animated series of Pokémon. Since the show's inception, only the protagonist Ash Ketchum, his best friend Brock and their principal antagonists who are Jessie, James and Meowth (known as Team Rocket) have been in every single series excluding the Pokémon Chronicles, although Brock and Team Rocket have appeared in the Pokémon Chronicles. In 2006, due to 4Kids Entertainment being dropped from handling the anime and being replaced by the Pokémon Company, almost all of the original voices were replaced including Ash's voice. Main Characters This shows all the main characters in order of when they appear in the show: Ash Ketchum Ash Ketchum サトシ (アニメポケットモンスター) is the main character for the series. His goal in life is to become a Pokémon Master. He is the longest running character having only being absent from the Pokémon Chronicles series. Ash is alway followed by Team Rocket whom he always defeats in the end at all costs. He uses his Pikachu to defeat him although Team Rocket have now started to use electric proof machines to stop Pikachu from ruining their plans. Ash has entered the different Pokémon Leagues from different regions numerous amount of times and has always done well at this special event although he has never won due to the fact that he faces tough opponents. The best that he has ever done is come at the top 8 in the Indigo Plateau. He was beaten by Morrison on that day and in the Hoenn League at Ever Grande City he was beaten by Tyson who won the title of becoming a champion. Ash has had many rivals. His first rival since he was little was Gary Oak. They eventually became friends. He recently met two people called Paul and Bary who have become his rivals. (Seasons 1 - Present) Brock Brock タケシ (アニメポケットモンスター) is one of the main characters and is the former Rock-type Pewter Gym Leader and he decided to travel with Ash to fulfill his dream of becoming the world's best Pokémon Breeder. He is the second longest running character having been in every single series including the Pokémon Chronicles but he was absent from most of season 2 having only being in 3 episodes of Season 2. He was also absent from most of the episodes of Pokémon Chronicles, 5 episodes of Season 1, 4 episodes of Season 4 and 1 episode of Season 9. Brock is Ash's best friend and is best known for his wonderful cooking. Brock is always attracted by most of the women on the show including, Nurse Joys, Officer Jennys, Cheryl and Cynthia. Brock is the only person that can spot differences between Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys so he can spot any fake Joys and Jennys. Whenever he is attracted with someone, either Misty, May, Max or his Croagunk stop his romance. Brock has the knowledge of Pokémon in the group and is always there to give advice. Brock has a Croagunk, Chansey and a Sudowoodo. (Seasons 1, 2 (guest), 3 - 13) Misty Misty カスミ (アニメポケットモンスター) was one of the main characters until she left and return to Cerulean City. She is now the Cerulean Gym Leader specializing at Water-type Pokémon. At first, Misty decided to travel with Ash just because Ash's Pikachu had accidentally destroyed her bicycle. Eventually though, Ash and Misty had grown feelings for each other and although Misty didn't want to admit it to Ash, she had a crush on him. Misty would always pull Brock's ear every time he was hitting on a woman like Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys. Misty was a quite stubborn girl not wanting to do anything she doesn't want to do. Misty has three sisters that she hated until they finally became kind to her when she became Gym Leader. Misty is Tracey's best friend and in the Pokémon Chronicles series everyone thinks that they are dating. Misty is the third longest running character having being in every single episode from season 1 - 5 and then becoming a recurring character during season 6 - 8. She then return in season 9 and became a main character again but then the series half way through because she had to return to her Gym. Misty has a large team consisting of Water-type Pokémon. She also had a very childish, cute but courageous Togepi which eventually evolved into a strong Togetic. She had to release her Togetic so that it could look after the Togepi Mirage Kingdom. (Seasons 1 - 5, 7 (guest), 8 - 9) Dawn Dawn is a 10-year-old Pokémon trainer and Coordinator that travels with Ash and Brock and replaces May during Pokémon: Diamond & Pearl. Following in her mother's footsteps as a coordinator, she chooses a Piplup, which she had already befriended at an earlier point, and sets out with the goal of winning the Grand Festival. As a native of Sinnoh, she often explains certain aspects of the region unfamiliar to both Ash and Brock, and keeps up to date with popular trends. As she participates and win in more Contests, Dawn gradually becomes more confident in her skills as a Coordinator and regularly trains with her Pokémon before every contest. She is a tough and somewhat reckless girl. Her favorite phrase is "No need to worry!", but she usually says this when there is a need to worry. Dawn only appears in the Diamond and Pearl seasons of the anime. (Seasons 10 - 13) Category:Pokémon characters